2012-10-12 Father and Son Chat
Fortress of Solitude - Crystalline Atrium It's really really early. Like the butt-crack of dawn is still hours away early. Not that the sun shows itself much around the Fortress of Solitude. There is a raging snow storm outside, and the temperatures have plummeted rapidly, reflecting the mood of the last son of Krypton as he moves into the crystal memory chamber. Making sure the crystal of Jor-El is loaded, Superman calls the crystal to life. "Father!" comes the man's voice, heavy with doubt and confusion. Superman crosses his arms over his chest, covering the symbol of the house of El. The hologram of Jor-El appears before Superman, as always acknowledging him with the utmost attention and as much affection as a programmed hologram can show. It is quick to register Superman's mood, however, and Jor-El's expression shifts to show some concern, "my son, what has you so troubled?" "You told me I was the last." Superman begins, eyes narrowing as he attempts to give voice to what is troubling him. "And then Kara Zor-El arrived. So then you tell me she was always meant to be here with me. And then another arrived, who refuses to show himself, but runs about wearing the symbol of our house. And now this Ursa is here. And she knows what his means." the man says, thumping his chest to indicate the shield. "Tell me of Ursa. Tell me the rest. How many more potential Kryptonians are there out there? How do they keep making it to earth? And tell me of this Ursa." Superman rarely speaks with such...force. But his tone now leaves no doubt that he is tired of being treated like a child. Or maybe Ursa's lesson of speaking what he truly means has taken root. "Tell me everything." Jor-El listens intently as Superman explains, nodding at his words, "so I have told you." Crossing his arms, Jor-El takes a moment, and then says with a warm tone, "I had not known what happened to my brother, Zor-El, but I am glad he was able to send his daughter to safety...just as I had managed to send you. Together you are all that is left of the planet Krypton, of our heritage, and..." Jor-El quiets down when he hears that yet another has arrived after Kara Zor-El. When Superman mentions Ursa, Jor-El's expression turns somber, and he seems to contemplate what to say. His initial response is, "impossible," but a moment later shifts to, "improbable. I thought the Phantom Zone was unbreachable..." Obviously the Phantom Zone has proven breachable for Ursa to make it to the planet Earth, and the fact that such a dangerous woman is within reach of his son, is not something he likes to hear. So what does he do? Tell his son more part truths, misdirections, and attempt to soften reality? Or does he listen to his son's words, and tells him what he needs to know. So many delicate things involved in such a tragic story. "You have grown, my son, but don't lose your cool. Getting too passionate can make us lose our sight on what is right and what is wrong," Jor El advises before taking another pause. Then finally comes what seems to be the beginning of an answer, "you were meant to be the last son of Krypton, you were joined by Kara Zor-El, she too of our family...and you are better for having her with you. There are no other Kryptonians. Not any good ones at least..." and then Jor El lowers his gaze, a grave expression on his face, "the worst of Krypton's criminals have been banished to a dimension of stasis which I have discovered...the Phantom Zone. There is no escape, but then...there is where Ursa was supposed to be for an eternity. If she escaped, others may as well...these are dark times when villains escape the Phantom Zone." Superman takes a moment to lower his head and release a breathe he hadn't realized he was holding. Jor-El was right. This is not the time to let emotion cloud judgement. "So what your telling me is...there are no other Kryptonians save Kara and myself....and the worst criminals that our planet has to offer. A prison full of people who can come here and gain extraordinary power?" Kal-El shakes his head and points to a few of the smaller view screens. "Bring them up. How many criminals are we talking about here? A handful? Dozens? And how would someone escape this Phantom Zone? What is the Phantom Zone?" the man says, starting to get emotional again. "Forgive me Father." Superman starts, clearing his head again and stepping up to the controls. "Start with the Phantom Zone. A dimension of stasis." "My son, that was never my intention. When I discovered the Phantom Zone, I was proud of my accomplishment. I have found a way to rid Krypton of it's worse criminals, and at the same time eliminating the death penalty as a necessary course of action. We, Kryptonians, pride ourselves on our logic, our science, our evolution to better ourselves and others," Jor-El explains, "I thought if we locked away all the worst of villains for good, it serves as a good deterrent, it removes the worst of the worst of us, and allow us to better rehabilitate those who were not entirely lost." But even as Jor-El explains his motive, he is well aware of the danger looming for his son, and the entire planet Earth if what happens once, will happen again. "It burdens me to hear you have met Ursa of all people, that she is free and on Planet Earth, that is something I had never anticipated." Jor-El for once hides nothing from his son, it could be that what he was most proud of will turn to unleash such horrors, that he will forever regret it. At least he is still filled with conviction it was the right thing to do, taking life is never the answer. "Yes, my son, it is with a heavy heart I must admit...those imprisoned in the Phantom Zone are Kryptonians much like yourself and Kara, if they arrive to planet Earth, they too will be imbued with the powers that the yellow sun gives our kind." Jor-El looks at his son in silence, sadness still apparent on his visage as he waits for the barrage of questions to end. When one is finally chosen, he begins, "the Phantom Zone is a lifeless dimension. Time does not advance in that dimension, it is a heavy punishment to be condemned to a life of stasis, staying the same in a never ending bleakness, forever contemplating your deeds. My hope was that such an experience would bring even the worst to learn the error of their ways." Turning to look aside for a moment, and then back at Superman, Jor-El says, "Kal-El, this Ursa would have died many years ago if she were not imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. How old did she appear to you? That should tell you how time behaves in the Phantom Zone." "She appeared much as I am. In the prime of her life." Superman says, shaking his head in stunned disbelief. How could his father have been this foolish? As logical as it's sound, even Kal-El can see the flaws in granting criminals immortality. After all, in the fullness of time, all things are possible, are they not? "What did Ursa do?" Kal-El follows up, fearing the worst now. What crime is dark enough to endure endless solitude in a never ending bleakness. Superman moves to one of the smaller side screens, and studies the images and strange writing that flare up there in the Kryptonian language. "And what am I facing?" "I have wanted to offer a blessing to Krypton, and now it seems I may have instead created a curse for you, my son, and for the planet Earth...for that I must apologize," Jor-El looks heart broken at the news, trying to work his mind around how the Phantom Zone could have been breached. That may not be such a simple thing to deduce, but General Zod and Ursa has had more then enough time to work out a solution. "My son...be careful of that woman," Jor-El says in all sincerity, as he turns a direct gaze on Superman, "she was once the commander of Black Zero...an elite special ops unit of the Kryptonian Defense Force." The computer reveals some information about Black Zero and their operations, and there's a military file about Ursa. It shows excellent performance, with a note about needless displays of violence. An interesting fact might be that her nearly perfect record seems to be marred by one botched operation, but there is no data on that operation. "That was before...I have discovered the imminent destruction of our home, of planet Krypton..." it seems as though this eventuality was one Jor-El never quite foresaw, as apparent by the difficulty he is showing in discussing this topic. Pausing ever so often if only on the off chance Kal-El might decide he has heard enough. Superman sighs as he reads over the file on Ursa. "So not only am I facing someone with nearly identical powers...I'm facing someone with years more combat training than I have." Kal-El muses out loud before turning to look at the image of his father and narrowing his eyes. "And you didn't answer the question. What did Ursa do?" Superman pauses and recrosses his arms over his chest, staring his father down, and leaving no doubt that he will wait here as long as it takes to get the answer. "What crime is great enough to be banished into near permanent solitary confinement?" "Unfortunately, that seems to be the case, but you have a good head on your shoulders...and you carry yourself as any proud member of the House of El. My son, I am certain you will find a way to deal with this threat." Not very comforting when Jor-El doesn't outright names the way in which Kal-El is supposed to prevail, but at least he has faith. "Keep the humans safe from her, unlike yourself, they don't stand a chance." But the question soon repeats itself, and Jor-El seems to take a deep breath, "her commander, General Zod, started a rebellion against the Council. General Zod, Ursa and Non...the three at the top of the rebellion have lead to the deaths of many innocent Kryptonians. Merciless, vicious, and without a conscience, they started a war of terror by storm. There were many casualties, many innocent casualties...but in the end, they were caught." Jor-El looks at his son solemnly, as he finishes, "I moved against the Council's wishes to have them executed for their crimes, I had them banished to the Phantom Zone." There are things left unsaid, but those things do not matter and are of no concern. Jor-El is sharing with his son the truth, and what he needs to hear. Does one need to forgive a memory for a mistake committed many years ago? Reading over the file once more, Superman turns to face his Father and nods his head. "I will find a way." he promises the ghost from the past. "Perhaps there is a chance your plan worked and she has truly repented her ways." Kal-El muses. He can't help it. It's in his nature to try and seek the best in everyone, until they prove otherwise. And other than being a little...okay a lot...more aggressive to Lois Lane that he would have liked, Ursa hasn't really /done/ anything yet. Maybe she can be persuaded to be a force for good? "What is this missing mission in her file? Her file looks spotless save for one botched operation, but there is nothing on the operation." Jor-El's image seems to brighten considerably at that proposition, "my son, if that is true...then I have succeeded in what I aspired to achieve. You said you met her...are you injured? Did she take you by surprise? How vicious was she?" There is hope in the voice, for his son, and for Earth. While he shared with his son the nature of her crimes, he didn't want to fully expose him to the level of cruelty those three have unleashed on an unsuspecting public. "My son..., there are things better left to be forgotten in history. What happened back then, bears little consequence for the present...you know all that you have to know. I trust you will make the right decisions and keep the humans and planet Earth safe, as you have always done. I am proud of you, my son," Jor-El says with a loving tone, looking at Superman with that subtle joy a father has upon seeing his son become every bit the man he had hoped he would become. Superman can't help but smile at his father's pride in him. "She was...aggressive, but civil. She was speaking to a...." Superman pauses, looking for the right word to describe Lois Lane before he continues..."a friend. But when I asked her to leave, she did. We didn't fight at all." Superman seems to take his Father's word, for now, about some things being better left to history. "I will keep Earth safe, Father." the Man of Steel promises. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs